AWE Anniversary Drabble Challenge
by frenchhornfreak
Summary: 25 drabbles in celebration of one year since AWE came out, challenge from HTR. Both modern and POTC era. COMPLETED!
1. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

So, like last year, some people at HTR have decided to do a drabble challenge in honor of AWE. And, being my lazy self, I decided that if I'm ever going to write an actual chaptered fic, I need some practice with writing, deadlines, and not being lazy. So I have challenged myself to one drabble a day. Shouldn't be too hard, right? I'm doing them out of order, and I'm not sure if I'll stick to the modern list or switch between the two lists. We'll see. Anyways, here is number one. Have fun. (Oh and by the way... these actually will be _drabbles_, not thousand word ramblings like my first attempt at drabbles was. Under 500 words if I can help it. Wow, has it really been a year since I posted those? Anyways, moving on...)

* * *

Chocolate Covered Strawberries

"Aw Will, you're so sweet," Elizabeth kissed her husband on the cheek as he handed her a small red box. "Might I ask what the occasion is?" Her brown eyes glimmered as she shot him a mischievous look. His brown hair flopping all over the place, Will shrugged.

"Do I really need a reason to give my beautiful wife a small gift?" He asked, smiling innocently. "Go on. Open it." She grinned and pushed the blue bow off, discarding it hastily to the ground, and carefully pulled the top off. The wonderful and sweet smell of chocolate wafted into her nose.

"Mmm, these smell good. What are they?" Will chuckled good-naturedly and wrapped his arms around her waist, standing behind her.

"Chocolate covered strawberries, love," he said into her ear. Bringing his face down to her neck, he placed a kiss on her shoulder. She sighed happily and twisted in his arms to face him.

"Well that was awfully sweet of you. But you know I'm not too fond of strawberries," Elizabeth said.

"Not even with chocolate?"

"No. Not even with chocolate." Will silently pleaded with her. Rolling her eyes, she relented. "Fine. I'll try one." The cute, wide grin that spread over her husband's face encouraged her even more to take one of the oddly shaped fruits out of the box. Giving Will an apprehensive look, she brought it up to her mouth and slowly took a small bite. The chocolate taste mixed with the almost sour taste of the strawberry wasn't half bad. Opening his mouth, Will motioned that he wanted a bite. With a giggle, Elizabeth held up the strawberry for her husband and he took a bite, almost taking a finger with the fruit.

"Hey!" Elizabeth laughed and pulled her hand away. Placing the box on a nearby table, she pulled herself closer to Will. "You've got chocolate on your face. Here, let me get it," Elizabeth leaned in to kiss away the small bit of chocolate on the corner of Will's freshly-shaven face. He smiled and ran his hands through her soft, brown hair.

"So," he started after she pulled away, "How was it?" Elizabeth's eyes twinkled as she put on a sly grin.

"I think I like chocolate covered Will better."


	2. Patience

Woo! I will not fail this! Another one. So I have to tell you a short story behind this. We ate s'mores today (albeit microwaved ones, but that's hardly the point...) and I thought of this idea. But then I couldn't find a word to fit it. So I just picked sand, and decided they'd be at the beach. And then, as I was typing, I was like OH! Patience. So I asked my dear friend Mar (setarip) if I could steal her word from yesterday, and she agreed. So, thank you, Marbear. This one's for you. BTW you guys should go read her drabble from yesterday. It's hilarious.

And, without further ado, I give you drabble number two.

* * *

Patience

"Why can't I roast a marshmallow without burning it?" Elizabeth moaned dejectedly as she pulled off the black gloop of marshmallow and threw it on the pile of failed attempts at a perfect s'more. Kicking a bit of sand, she grabbed another fresh marshmallow from the bag and angrily pushed it onto the point of her stick. Her boyfriend Will smiled and wrapped his free hand around her shoulder.

"Patience, Elizabeth, patience. You can't just jab the stick in there and hope for the best," he laughed as he saw her stick become a torch again. Pulling his stick out of the flame, he rested it across his lap and went to assist the damsel in distress. After another fresh marshmallow was pulled from the bag and put on the now very sticky stick, Will took Elizabeth's hand in his and guided the stick towards the bright red and orange blaze dancing atop the blackened logs. Elizabeth smiled thankfully up at him, her brown eyes aglow from the flame.

"The trick to the perfect marshmallow is to leave it in the flame until just before it becomes so mushy that it falls off. It'll be a golden brown color," he explained.

"But how do you do that?" Will looked down at her, giving her a look that said _if you hadn't interrupted me, I would have told you._ "Sorry, go ahead. I'll let the master of the marshmallow show his skills."

"That's all I ask," he said, laughing. "Here, raise it up. Don't put it in the hottest part of the fire. There." He steadied her hand to the right place. "And you should keep it moving, so you get all sides of the marshmallow brown." She twirled the stick in her hand slowly, keeping an eye out to make sure that it didn't catch fire again.

Shivering, she scooted closer to Will's warm body. He pulled her in closer and she rested her head on his strong shoulder, looking out at the breaking waves on the shoreline and the setting sun. It was so calming, the sound of the waves gently lapping on the shore. It almost put her to sleep.

"Elizabeth," Will said suddenly.

"What? Is my marshmallow on fire again?" she jumped, pulling her stick out of the fire hurriedly.

"It's fine," he replied, stroking her hand with his thumb. "Look," he twirled the stick. "Golden brown to perfection." Elizabeth's pretty face broke out into an all- out grin as she reached for her chocolate and graham crackers. Assembling all the ingredients, she smushed the top graham cracker on and took a bite. It was utterly delicious.

"Thank you, Will!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck happily. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"See, patience does pay off after all," he answered, and they sat on the beach enjoying their s'mores and watching the sun close the book on a beautiful day.


	3. Sneak Attack

Ta da! So I'm pretty proud of myself, not because of this particular drabble, but because I actually posted something today. I've been gone all day and I just got back and typed this up in about 15 minutes. Go me. So don't go into it expecting some literary masterpiece, because this is anything but. Oh well. It's something, right? I guess I dedicate this to my friend Angela, because her birthday party today inspired this sort of.

Drabble number three, here we go!

* * *

Sneak Attack

Elizabeth Swann crouched behind a lawn chair, her pale blue tank top riding up and exposing a bit of the tanned skin on her back. Water gun poised in hand, she hurriedly crawled to another chair closer to the pool. She scanned the area for her target. He was nowhere in sight. Sighing, she moved to a better position and waited, keeping her eyes open for the opposing team. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, getting closer and closer. At the last minute, she spun around and prepared to shoot.

"Elizabeth!" Ana shrieked, her hands up to guard her already wet face. Elizabeth grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled her down next to her, shushing her with a finger to her rosy red lips.

"Do you know where they are?" her voice was barely audible. Ana shook her head. Together, they crouched behind the chair and waited.

"Look!" Ana pointed off to the right. A glimpse of a red bathing suit appeared from behind the bush before

"On the count of three, we run for it, okay? One..." Elizabeth counted, rising up on her knees in preparation to bold, "two… threAHHHH!" A pair of strong arms lifted her from her hiding spot, and in three big, bouncy steps, she was at the pool's edge and flying into its clear blue waters. Spluttering, she swam to the surface to find Will hovering above her, completely dry.

"Now that was not fair," she protested, sending a big splash his way. He laughed and stepped back, avoiding the shower of water.

"Sneak attack. It was Jack's idea." Swimming to the edge of the pool, Elizabeth pouted.

"Will you at least help me out of the pool?" she asked innocently, holding out a manicured hand. Will smiled down at her and took her hand. With all her strength, she pulled him into the water.

"Hey!" Will laughed as he surfaced, wearing a lopsided grin. Elizabeth beamed, exceedingly proud of herself. "Truce?" he asked, extending a hand.

"Mmm, I guess so," Elizabeth grabbed his hand in a handshake, then proceeded to push him underwater again. "Gotcha." And with a squeal, she swam as fast as her arms would allow to the other side of the pool, trying to escape from the wave of splashes from Will.


	4. Arrow

Eh. It's mediocre. Sorry. I'm getting lazy. I won't let that happen again. I'm slipping on writing and waiting until the last minute. Oh well. Yeah, I got the inspiration from LOTR because that's what I was watching. And we're finally getting a POTC era drabble now. And tomorrow's will probably be another POTC era, too, because I'm running out of modern ideas. Okay, let's just get on with it.

Oh by the way, I guess Elizabeth and Will are maybe 13 or 14 in this, and I'm just guessing that Mr. Brown wasn't always such an alcoholic, so just bear with me here. :D

* * *

Arrow

"Come here, Will my boy. Have you ever shot a bow?" Mr. Brown called from across the meadow. Will, in the midst of practicing his swordplay, came running towards Mr. Brown and the makeshift target made out of a bale of hay, his best friend Elizabeth trailing behind. Elizabeth had insisted on coming along to watch Will practice his swordplay, even though she was forbidden by her father to participate. Will didn't mind this; he actually quite enjoyed watching her pick flowers to put in her beautiful hair. Laughing, she sped up and passed Will in a streak of blue gown.

"Elizabeth! Careful!" he yelled worriedly as she ran by, slowing down and moving his sword out of her path. She rolled her eyes but slowed her pace nonetheless, coming to where Mr. Brown was standing.

"Here, take this," Mr. Brown held out a bow and arrow to Will. Grabbing it, he let the older man help him attach the arrow and positioned the boy's arms in preparation to shoot. "Steady your hands… there." Will squinted his eyes in the bright sun, determined. "And… release." The twang of the bow echoed through the verdant field. The arrow flew through the air and landed a couple feet short of the target. Frowning, Will sighed and went to retrieve the arrow while Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh come on Will," she teased, one of the purple flowers she had picked falling out of her hair. "You can do better than that!" Will furrowed his brow. He always wanted to impress Elizabeth, whom he had a little crush on since the day they met, but apparently archery was not his forte.

"Well, let me see you try then, if you think it's so easy," he retaliated, handing over the weapon. Elizabeth grinned and attached the arrow for herself as Mr. Brown tried to assist her.

"I got it," she said, moving away from Mr. Brown's wrinkled hands. She pulled the string back, aimed, and with a small move of the fingers, released the arrow and sent it flying to the exact middle of the target. Will stood behind her, mouth agape.

"What… how?" He stammered, watching his best friend's face glow with self-satisfaction.

"Looks like we have a natural," Mr. Brown announced. Elizabeth grinned.

"Beginner's luck," Will muttered, disappointed that he was beaten.

"You want to bet?" Elizabeth grabbed another arrow, and in a matter of a few seconds, sent it flying just to the left of her first arrow.

"Fine," Will relented, holding up his hands. "You win." He hated losing, but he had to admit: that smirk playing on her pretty face was irresistible.


	5. Candle

Okay, I'm tired, so this will be short and sweet. This drabble is kinda AU... I was trying not to make it that way at the beginning, but then I went off in a completely different direction, and here I am. It's POTC era, obviously. And sorry for not posting anything yesterday. I'm above maxed on the stress level right now with so many different things, and I had a mental breakdown. Mar told me to take the day off, so I did. Of course, that means doubling up today, so don't expect too much from these two drabbles, mkay?

I love you guys. On with the show!

* * *

Candle

Elizabeth paced back and forth in front of her window, the shadow of herself cast from the white rays of the full moon dancing on the floor. The young woman sighed to herself, debating a very important issue at hand. She had a decision to make, one that would affect her future forever. Her head hurt from the strain of thinking. There was one obvious choice in the matter, but it was a hard choice to act upon.

Earlier that day, her father had publicly humiliated Elizabeth and her would-be fiancé Will by announcing to the whole of Port Royal that they were not allowed to see each other anymore because of "impropriety" and the fact that it was not a "smart match". And to assure himself that this would actually happen, Weatherby Swann sent Will packing. Her best friend and true love would set sail for America in a matter of hours at the break of dawn, and she could either stay or run away with him. It sounded easier than it really was.

Elizabeth loved Will with all her heart, that was certain. What was uncertain, however, was the future. How could she manage without him? She couldn't. All the happiness in her life would be gone without Will. But how could she go with him? She would have to leave everything behind, start over fresh. It wasn't such a bad idea, actually. But she would have to leave the comfort of the elite class, with their fine furnishings and expensive clothing. It would be a life completely different than she had ever experienced. And there was also the matter of her father. She would have to leave him behind too. His only daughter gone. Despite his irrational attitude towards Will, Elizabeth loved her father, and hated to think of parting from him. But her love to Will was stronger, more extreme. He was her life, her reason for existing.

A big decision. All she had to do was light the candle on her windowsill signaling to Will down in the smithy that she was coming. That's all she had to do. One simple action changing the whole course of her life. She could leave the candle unlit and stay in Port Royal and live her life among the snobbish and closed-minded upper class, doomed to a loveless marriage and propriety, or she could light the candle and go to America, where she would live a working class life with her only love. A smile graced Elizabeth's pretty face as she thought of how life would be with Will. They would get married and hopefully have many children, and together, they would live and grow old together, sharing in all the joys and trials of their experiences. It was the life she had always dreamed of since she was a little girl.

Suddenly, she picked up the match and lit it, setting the unused wick of the candle alight. The candle glimmered in the moonlight, a beacon of hope for her new life. Grabbing a few treasured items, Elizabeth snuck out of the house and to the smithy.

Will peeked his head out of the shop as she approached the wooden shop, a grin bigger than Elizabeth had ever seen playing on his tanned face.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come," he said, relieved, before taking her into his strong arms and covering her mouth with his in a kiss.

"I had to. You are my life," Elizabeth replied sincerely. "I love you." And with the glimmering candle in Elizabeth's bedroom window still aglow, they set off hand in hand towards the harbor and into their new life.


	6. Picture

Short. Sweet. To the point. I was just trying to see how short I could do this without being ridiculously short. So here we go.

And again, apologies for killing the awesome challenge by not posting yesterday. But I'm mostly just saying sorry to myself. XD

* * *

Picture

"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked as her boyfriend thrust a camera towards her face. She covered her face with her small hands and waited for the impending flash. When it did not come, she peeked between her fingers. Will was sitting there, just looking at her. She dropped her hands.

_Flash!_ Elizabeth jerked to cover her face again, and Will laughed.

"That was mean," she whined, pouting into his shoulder. He put a comforting arm around her and clicked a button on the sleek silver camera to view the picture. Glancing over at the screen, Elizabeth made a face. "Ugh. Delete it."

"No," Will protested, smiling at it. Elizabeth smacked him half-playfully on the shoulder.

"Why not? It's a terrible picture of me. I'm not too photogenic." Will shook his head, the brown locks of hair bouncing around his face.

"Your nose is wrinkled. It's cute," Will said sincerely, looking intensely at her with his penetrating brown eyes. Elizabeth gave a sidelong glance at him, and her face softened.

"Fine. You can keep it if you like it," Elizabeth relented. Will smiled happily at her. "But no more pictures!"

_Flash!_

"WILLIAM TURNER!"


	7. Puppets

Gah. Four hours of sitting at my computer and I still procrastinate. Not only did I wait until the last minute to do the drabble, I didn't even study for my history test tomorrow. Dran fanfiction addiction. Oh well. That's what lunch is for, right? XD

This is short, random, and totally stolen from Princess Diaries 2. And the conversation that I had on AIM with Mar basically says how I got it:

**ME:** okay... well I'm not really sure where I came up with this idea, but it's the best I've got

**Mar: **hahaha

******Mar: **I love those things

******Mar: **you're like

******Mar: **hey...where'd you come from?

And with the author's note longer than the actual drabble, I give you Puppets.

* * *

Puppets

With the sun shining brilliantly on the verdant and tall grass, Will and Elizabeth laid stretched out on their stomachs in the open field, foreheads touching and hands engaged in a neverending thumb war.

"Tell me your dreams," Will said to her, attempting to pin down her slender thumb.

"Tell me a secret," she retaliated, dodging her thumb away from his stronger one. Even though he had more power, she had more agility, which made for a long war of close calls and ties.

"What's the difference?" He looked up into her light brown eyes. Smiling, Elizabeth took the opportunity to finally capture his appendage.

"Everyone can know your dreams, but nobody else knows a secret." Will flipped his body over to where he was sitting instead of laying and took her hands in his larger ones.

"Okay," he started, thinking. "I'm terrible at grammar." Elizabeth smacked him playfully.

"That's a lame secret. I want something good," she replied, laughing.

"Fine, then. Tell me one of your secrets." Elizabeth eyed him and then answered.

"When I was in fourth grade, I broke this boy's wrist while playing football at recess." Will looked at her, startled.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth nodded, a small self-satisfied grin spreading over her face.

"Yeah. I was a tomboy growing up. The boy made me mad, so when he got the football, I ran as fast as I could and tackled him to the ground." Will laughed at the story, imagining a small Elizabeth Swann playing football with the boys. "Now it's your turn. Tell me a secret!"

"I don't have anything as good as that. What would you like to hear?"

"I don't know," she thought for a moment. "Tell me what you're afraid of."

Will sighed. "Puppets." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Puppets? Are you serious?" Will nodded, his eyes on the ground. "Okay then. I won't ask."

"Traumatic experience when I was five. I'd rather not talk about it." He picked at a piece of grass on the ground. Elizabeth sensed his obvious discomfort and decided to change the subject.

"Tell me another secret."

"I love you."

"That's not a secret," she laughed, her eyes glowing. Will gazed into her face and raised his hand up to push a stray lock of golden brown hair behind her ear.

"I know," he said with a smile.


	8. Fairy Tale

Okay, so since I'm completely the laziest person in the world (and I didn't get home until kind of late because of our SOUTH PADRE BAND TRIP MEETING!!), I took one of my works in progress from my 100 Theme Challenge and transferred it to this challenge, because it's my fanfiction account and I can do whatever I want. It's counting for both challenges, but I'll still post it in this chain of drabbles, even though it's too long by about 200 words without my ramblings before. Oh well. This doesn't have any dialogue in it, and I'm afraid Elizabeth may be a little OOC, but my writing's been kinda sucky lately because of all this stress and other things I'd rather not talk about. Anyways... without further ado, I give you... Fairy Tale (Number 61 of my 100 theme challenge, and day 8 of my AWE first anniversary challenge).

* * *

61. Fairy Tale

As a young child, I always dreamed of my life being a fairy tale. I dreamed that Prince Charming would rescue me from the evil villain and we'd live Happily Ever After. With every tale I was told and every adventure I read, my "perfect" fairy tale became more and more complex, and I grew less and less sure that Prince Charming would rescue me and ride off into the sunset. By the time I was twelve, I realized that my life would probably never be my "perfect" fairy tale.

But that didn't stop me from dreaming.

I dreamed of pirates, sea monsters, curses, and true love. My dreams were far-fetched and imaginative, but I never gave up on them, even as my father pushed me to start courting when I grew older. I turned down suitor after suitor, deeming them unfit to fulfill the title of Prince Charming. It was my Prince or no one, and I was prepared to put up a fight for it. Father grew angry for passing up "smart matches", but I never cared. I promised myself I would not agree to an arranged marriage for the benefit of propriety. If I was to marry, I would marry someone I loved. There was only one man in Port Royal who could fulfill this definition, and sadly, he was the one man I knew I could never have.

Then, one day, the doldrums I called life took an unexpected turn for the better. My past had only been the first chapter, the prologue, the Once Upon A Time to my fairy tale, because the action was fast approaching. I suppose I have my dreams that night to thank for that. If I had not put on that medallion in the first place, I would have never been kidnapped by pirates. My life started to play out as a fairy tale, with cursed pirates and an evil villain, and I waited patiently for Happily Ever After. I knew my Prince would come and save me. There were some near-death experiences for both him and me, but we made it through, together. And as we shared in True Love's Kiss, I knew that we would create a Happily Ever After.

But it was not Happily Ever After after all. At least, not yet.

I knew that rain on my wedding day was a bad omen, and I never believed in omens. Not many people can say they got arrested on their wedding day. If only Beckett had waited until the next day… But that would have changed the course of both my Prince and my story. We were both arrested, but once again, I was the Damsel in Distress, waiting for him to return with Jack's compass that would be the ticket to our freedom. It annoyed me to no end, being locked in a cell, defenseless, not able to help my Prince buy our freedom. At first chance, I escaped. Somehow, I got stuck (and tricked into) hunting down a chest by my _friend_ Jack. He said it would save my Prince from Davy Jones. And, for once, _I_ was the one saving _him_. Or so I thought. Turns out, he didn't need saving, as we finally met back up at Isla Cruces. But then, albeit with good intentions, I betrayed my Prince by kissing another. It was to save us, but my Price saw. And I had ruined, perhaps permanently, my chances of ever having a Happily Ever after. Then began a long process of backstabbing, guilt, secret agendas, and Pirate meetings, in which I was named King (no, not Queen) of the Brethren court. And, with the fate of all present and future pirates resting on us, the very climax of my Fairy Tale occurred. There, in the midst of one of the most epic battles of our time and a raging maelstrom, I, the King, married my Prince Charming. It was everything I didn't want my wedding to be, but that's why it was so perfect.

Until my Prince was defeated by the villain.

It shouldn't have happened this way. It was never like this in fairy tales! The Prince always rescued the fair maiden and saved the day. The hero was always victorious! But there he was, my Prince, laying on the deck with a sword protruding from his chest. My love, my one true love, dying in my arms. My steady stream of cries and tears were my words that conveyed my loss. Finally, after the long journey of our Fairy Tale, we were married, but separated. It was not fair. My Prince charming had bested death, but with the cost of immortality and isolation for both of us. Ten years. Ten years of my story would be written without my Prince, my love. One day as compensation for ten years was hardly a good bargain, but at least my Prince was still alive.

I guess our Happily Ever After would have to be postponed for ten years. But I knew it would be worth it in the end.

And as I stood on the bluff next to my beautiful son, my little Prince, recalling the details of my fairy tale, I knew it was. Every minute of my Prince Charming's absence, every tear that had been spilled, and every pang of heartache I suffered through was insignificant now, as I anxiously awaited his arrival. My little Prince looked up at me, his brown eyes soft, mimicking his father's, and I smiled back at him, just as excited. I pulled him closer to me, wrapping a thin arm around his shoulders. I could feel his anticipation and nervousness radiating around him, so I rubbed his shoulder. I knew that this was only the prologue, the first chapter, the Once Upon A Time in my little Prince's fairy tale. He still had many, many chapters to go, but now, he would have chapters that included his father. I counted the heartbeats until I saw the gorgeous flash of green on the horizon. The _Flying Dutchman_ sailed magnificently towards the shore, her billowing white sails contrasting against the bright orange remains of the sunset. Grinning with tears in my eyes, I watched as Will, my love, my perfect and wonderful Prince Charming, dove off the ship and swam as fast as his arms could carry him to shore. As I rushed to his side and embraced him, loving how every inch of my skin tingled at the feel of him against me, I knew that my fairy tale was finished. True Love's Kiss broke his curse, and I felt his heart beating against my hand, pressed flat against his chest. He turned to his son, a bright smile on his face and a tear in his eye, and opened his arms. The little Prince ran into his arms, laughing and crying, too. I wiped a stray tear from my eye as I walked to them, joining in the hug. And as the three of us walked into the darkening horizon, the last words were penned to my fairy tale:

And they lived Happily Ever After.

_The End._


	9. Cold

This has nothing to do with the word in the title, but I couldn't find one to match this, and I really do kind of like it, so here we go. I do say the word once, so I guess it counts. I should rename it Deal... but I can't change the challenge. XD

* * *

Cold

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be your charge. Take care of him," my father told me. I nodded obediently and watched the sailors take him below to take care of him.

That was the beginning of our friendship. After he had been properly taken care of and somewhat dried, I wandered below decks to where he was sitting in the galley, munching on some stale bread. With a small smile, I sat down in a chair next to him.

"Hello, Will," I said warmly. He looked up at me, his intriguing dark brown eyes sizing me up.

"'Lo," his hoarse whisper was barely audible. He resumed his small meal and the room was silent. I sat quietly, hands fidgeting in my lap. It had been a long time since I had encountered a person my age, since we had been sailing for Port Royal for over a month now. In my mind, this new and mysterious Will would accompany me and keep the boredom away. We would have a grand time together, playing pirates, reading, exploring the ship, doing whatever we wanted. Of course, it was not what a proper young lady would do, but I was far from proper and Father knew it. After minutes had passed sitting in silence, I decided to voice a question.

"Do you like books?" Will's eyes lit up a bit.

"Yes. Although, I'm not a very good reader. Mum couldn't afford to buy many books, and she didn't have time to teach me," he confided, a little embarrassed. I smiled comfortingly.

"I have some books from England, but they're mostly about pirates. Maybe we could read them together, although I know most of them by heart," I chattered away. Will gave me a small, somewhat sad smile. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know if I want to read about pirates."

"Why not? They're fascinating!" He shook his head and looked down.

"My ship was attacked by pirates," he muttered, staring at his bread.

"You were attacked by pirates? What happened? Why did they attack? What did they look like?" A million questions ran straight from my brain to my mouth. Will chuckled a bit.

"It happened all so fast. I don't remember much, except the water was really cold," he admitted, finishing up the last bit of bread. I stood up to get him more.

"Why do you think they attacked?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I… I don't know," he spoke at last. I handed him another chunk of bread and he took it eagerly.

"Still, though. Attacked by pirates! What I wouldn't give to have an adventure like that," I sang in a dreamy voice, twirling around the galley. "It would start with pirates kidnapping me and taking me hostage!" I stopped and stood near Will. "And then you could come and rescue me."

"Me?" Will raised his eyebrows. I nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes. And then, we would defeat the pirates and find all their gold. And, you can't forget the best part: the hero gives the lady a kiss." Will's face went red, and he looked down at his bread again.

"Sounds like an exciting adventure," he managed to mutter. I laughed.

"It would be grand!" I flopped rather unladylike into my chair again and looked at Will. A gleam in his eye foretold a challenge.

"What if I get captured by pirates before you? After all, I am the one who has actually encountered the filthy beasts," he asked, straightening up in his chair. I frowned, thinking.

"We'll make a pact, right now. If either one of us gets captured by pirates, the other one will rescue them. Deal?" I asked, extending my hand. Will smiled and grabbed my hand in his.

"Deal."

It was a grand start to a lifelong friendship, but that deal made the day I found him floating on a piece of wood on the crossing from England would change the course of both of our lives eight years later.


	10. Kissing Booth

Woo! Number 10! I'm proud of myself. Except for that one day, I've posted a drabble every single day. I didn't think I'd last this long lol. Anyways, this one is kinda ehhhh. I'm sorry if it's kind of cheesy. It's because of two reasons: one, I have never actually seen anyone run a kissing booth before... only in movies, really, and two: Elizabeth and Will flirt a bit in this, and it's probably really cheesy because I have zero experience flirting with guys. Hey, it's okay to be single. ;)

And on that note, I dedicate this drabble to my best friend Bethany, because she's probably the only one who got that last sentence. Nice being single with you! XD

* * *

Kissing Booth

"Kissing booth! Step right up! Only 50 cents a kiss!" Elizabeth and Ana giggled as they passed by a rather well-built guy holding up a sign for the kissing booth located a few yards away. "And what about you, ladies. Fancy a kiss?" He dropped the sign down to his side and leaned against a nearby post. "You know you want to," he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Ana rolled her eyes, but Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, come on Ana, he's cute!" she whispered into her best friend's ear, and she grabbed Ana's wrist and dragged her the few feet they had left to where he was standing.

"Just couldn't stay away could you," he teased. Elizabeth laughed and dug out her purse for some change. "All the money goes to help pay hospital bills for people who can't afford it, so it's for a good cause." His face went from teasing to serious. Elizabeth looked up at him. He had curly brown locks, and his smile reached all the way up into his alluring, twinkling dark brown eyes that made a small shiver run up her back. "Come on. The booth is this way." He led them in and out of the crowd to a small, makeshift booth made out of scraps of wood with a sign written hastily with paint in a loopy, unrecognizable script. Another guy with darker hair was standing behind the booth. Elizabeth eyed him warily and then glanced at Ana.

"Wait. I thought I was kissing you," Elizabeth turned to the brown haired guy, confused. He laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm just the sign man. I don't really do that kind of thing. Jack, here, does. He's a bit of a ladies' man, just so you know," he told her in an undertone. She looked over at Jack, and he winked. Elizabeth blushed, but somewhere, she found a bit of courage.

"Oh. Well that's too bad… I guess I'll just have to use my two quarters somewhere else, then," she retorted teasingly, a smirk on her face. He tried to force back a smile.

"Jack's really not that bad, except for the fact that he's a bit… _eccentric_." Elizabeth shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, he's not exactly what I had in mind. Come on, Ana," she looped her arm through the other girl's and started to walk off. After a few moments, she heard a,

"Wait!" from behind her, and with a small victorious grin, she turned around.

"Yes?" Elizabeth replied curiously. He jogged over to where she and Ana were standing.

"I'm Will," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Elizabeth," she took his strong hand in hers, smiling.

"Uh, well, if you don't want to give Jack any business, I think I _may_ be able to throw in a free kiss… because you're pretty," his adorable half-smile won her over. Elizabeth pulled out a dollar from her purse, and walked up closer to Will. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a soft kiss on his lips and the dollar into his hand.

"Keep the change. It's for a good cause, anyways," she winked, and, taking Ana's arm again, walked off into the crowd.

"What was that back there? I've never seen you flirt like that!" Ana shrieked a few moments later. Elizabeth's cheeks turned a little red, but she shrugged.

"It was those eyes."


	11. King

Okay, I realize that Mother's Day wasn't a holiday until WAYYYY after POTC era, but you know what? This is fanfiction, and I'm going to do whatever the heck I want, even change history if I have to. XD

This is dedicated to my mommy, because I love her soooo much (even though she'll never read this... closeted fanfic writer here...). And to all you mothers out there, we may not say it enough, but we appreciate you! :D

* * *

King

Will put a finger up to his lips as he quietly opened the door, balancing his small daughter Abby in one arm and a plate of hot breakfast in the other. Even with three hours a day of practicing sword fighting, a task like that would have presented a challenge for him years ago. But after adjusting quite well to family life, anything was possible, even managing to put his finger to his lips while carrying food and a three year old girl and opening the door.

Abby squirmed in her father's arms as the door widened to expose her mother, still sleeping in bed. With all her might, she pulled on his strong arm and he let go, freeing her to run unsteadily to the side of the bed. Will gave a little chuckle as she struggled to pull herself onto the mattress, which was a little taller than her. He set the plate of food on the dresser and picked Abby up to place her next to Elizabeth's sleeping form. Their oldest, Liam, went to the other side of the bed and placed the vase of flowers he had picked this morning on the nightstand. Smiling down at his family gathered around the bed, he bent over to place a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

"Mmm," she sleepily stirred, slowly opening her eyes. "Good morning."

"Happy Mother's Day!" Abby squealed in her adorable little voice as she dived into her mother's arms. Elizabeth laughed and ran her fingers through Abby's wispy brown hair.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mum," Liam said, kissing her on the head. Even though he was a teenager, he knew he would always be his mother's boy. "I picked you flowers." Elizabeth looked at the nightstand.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Liam. Thank you," Liam smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I brought you breakfast, love," Will murmured softly, bringing the plate over to her.

"Papa said you were queen for the day, Mama!" Abby chirped, moving over to give Elizabeth room to eat her breakfast in bed. Elizabeth smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Aww, that was sweet of him," she looked up at her husband, who was wearing a small smile and had a twinkle in his eye. "But I thought I was already King?" Will laughed and shook his head.

"King of the pirates doesn't count, Elizabeth," he joked. "You do more serving them than they do you. No, today Abby, Liam, and I will do whatever you ask us to, and you can lie in bed as long as you like." Elizabeth grinned happily at that thought. "Eat your breakfast before it gets cold though."

"Do you need anything?" Liam asked. Elizabeth shook her head, taking a bite of her toast.

"No, I'm okay for now." Liam stood up and carried his little sister out of the room, giving his parents some time alone. Will moved from where he was standing near the dresser to lie on the bed, propping up a pillow as a headrest. Placing a hand around her waist, he dipped his head in to kiss her neck. She put her fork on the plate, nuzzling her face into his dark brown locks, breathing in the musky scent that was her William.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Will whispered, trailing up her jaw line to finally capture her lips. Elizabeth sighed into his kiss.

"All I need is for you to stay where you are." Will chuckled as he rested his head against her thin shoulder.

"Now that I will do," he said, and taking her free hand in his, whispered endearments in her ear and left soft kisses on her face to show how much he loved and appreciated her.


	12. Chick Flick

Short and sweet. I'm exhausted and I've definitely gone to bed way too late these past couple of nights. Ahhh! I'm so stressed right now, even though I really shouldn't be. I have state Solo and Ensemble festival next weekend, and I don't think I'm entirely prepared, and I also have that dumb AP exam on Thursday. Oh, if anyone has ever taken an AP exam and wants to reassure me that I'm not going to die, it would be much appreciated. ;)

This is dedicated to my little pirate sis Tayer, because I miss her, and because she gave me the Newsies soundtrack (shh!) that I've now listened to about five times today. Oh and I watched the beginning on youtube. XD

* * *

Chick Flick

"No, Elizabeth, there is _no _way I'm watching some chick flick like this," Will protested, attempting to grab the DVD from her outstretched hand. She let out a squeal as he moved his hands from her arm to her sides, tickling her until he finally managed to grab the offending item. "Ha!" Jumping up, he ran across the room and threw the case into a drawer of a table and blocked the handle from Elizabeth.

"Will!" she whined as she pushed with all her might against his strong body. He stood stiff, not budging an inch. She huffed and crossed her arms, putting on the pathetic yet cute pout that always melted Will's heart. This time, however, it seemed that it was not doing its job.

"Not going to work, Liz," he crossed his arms and looked at her, challenging her to retaliate. Her shoulders slumped.

"Fine. You win. But I'm not watching an action or horror movie!" Will laughed.

"Well, what else is there, then?" Elizabeth turned to the DVD tower.

"Come here and we'll look," Will eyed her warily.

"How do I know you won't run over here and take the other DVD out of the drawer as soon as I move?" Elizabeth stuck out her tongue.

"Do you not trust me?" Will sighed and walked over to where she was standing. "Thank you." He put an arm around her slender waist and scanned the movie titles.

"Chick flick, chick flick, chick flick… oh look! Another chick flick," he laughed sarcastically. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Here. These aren't chick flicks," she pulled out four DVDs and handed them to her boyfriend.

"Ferris Bueller. Tempting, but I've seen it way too much," he looked at the next one. "Lord of the Rings. I thought you didn't want any action?"

"I like the elf," she said with a blush. He looked at the other two titles.

"Beauty and the Beast or Newsies. No animation." He tossed the DVD case onto the table. "I guess I'm stuck with Newsies." Elizabeth squealed with delight.

"Yes! I loved this movie so much as a kid! I watched it, like, every day. You'll love it, Will, I promise," she rambled, taking the DVD out of the case and putting it in the player. Smiling, she sat down next to Will on the couch and snuggled close.

"If you say so," he sighed, and settled in to watch the movie.

A couple hours later, the credits started to roll and Elizabeth turned to Will.

"So, how'd you like it?" Will shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was catchy, I guess," Elizabeth smacked his shoulder.

"You know you liked it. You just don't want to admit it," she smirked at him. It was incredibly irresistible.

"Fine. I did enjoy it. Happy?"

"Very," she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Hey, it beats watching some chick flick with half a plotline by like a million." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She'd get him to watch a chick flick one way or another.


	13. White Light

I'm not really sure what to write up here, so without further ado, here is drabble number 13!

This is (akwardly) dedicated to my French horn Sir Hector Farkas III, because he's my buddy and I couldn't play music and be happy without him. :D

* * *

White Light

Her hands were shaking as she stood behind the black velvet curtain backstage, her shining horn carefully situated under her left arm. She tried to take in deep breaths to calm herself. In, out. In, out. _It's okay,_ she thought nervously to herself, _you've been practicing for weeks. It's going to be all right._ But the butterflies swirling in her stomach and her racing heart told her differently.

"Nervous?" a voice in her ear asked. She spun around to see her boyfriend of 3 years behind her.

"A bit," she said with a small laugh. "A lot." He chuckled and pulled her into a comforting hug, careful to avoid the precious horn in her arms. An accident couldn't be afforded tonight. "It's going to be okay. You look beautiful." He gazed lovingly down at her, admiring her beautiful black dress and her long, wavy hair. Blushing slightly, she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Will," she moaned. "I can't do this. I've never played for this many people. What if I mess up?" He took her face delicately into his hands and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to play beautifully, Elizabeth. You've got nothing to worry about. And the number of people doesn't matter. It's just you, me, and the music, okay? Let that take control of you. And if it helps any, you could always imagine the audience in their underwear. Or me," he added in an afterthought, a joking smile on his face. Elizabeth laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"You know that never works, Will," she replied. He stroked her cheek.

"Yes, but it made you laugh." The stage manager ran by and motioned to the young couple. "Come on, love, it's time." He led her out to the middle of the darkened stage, kissed her softly on the cheek, and took his place at the piano. Situating herself, she stood with her horn poised, prepared for the curtains to be pulled aside to start the show. Her nerves were racing at a million miles an hour as she heard the chatter of the thousands of people on the other side. What had she been thinking to take a gig like this?

With a quiet rolling sound, the curtains were raised and a spotlight clicked on, framing her in a golden white light. Drawing a shaky breath, she glanced at the piano. Will smiled and nodded encouragingly at her. She nodded, and filled her lungs with air.

The pure sound of her horn resonated in the music hall as she started the Nocturno, the piano complementing her sound beautifully. At first, the notes were shy and timid, but as the solo went on, they jumped out of the horn with life and spirit, swirling around the stage in a beautiful melody of color and passion. Closing her eyes, she poured out her soul through the golden instrument, feeling every crescendo and decrescendo of the music, swaying slightly with the phrases. The world melted away and was replaced by a new one, one where nothing mattered but the music, every rhythm, every note, every swell and flow of the breathtaking piece, transforming it into as much of a masterpiece as could be produced. Each phrase took a life of its own, playing in the audience's ears. Elizabeth's heart soared as she reached the peak of the piece, belting it out for all to hear. The twinkling of the piano behind her followed her lead, a perfect match to her dark yet warm sound.

It ended all too soon, and as she released the final note and opened her eyes, she saw the audience applaud loudly and stand. A smile spread over her face, not for the standing ovation, but for the music she had just created. Nothing could ever describe the world that she entered when performing. It was a paradise surrounded by lush harmony and a warm white light.

* * *

One more A/N: The piece I imagined Elizabeth playing (and the one I was listening to while writing this) is called Nocturno Op.7 for Horn and Piano. It was composed by John Ericson, I believe. That's what the CD says at least. I've never really played this piece, but my good friend (who is an amazing horn player) did it for Solo and Ensemble, and it was incredibly beautiful. Look it up if you get the chance. Horn is definitely one of the prettiest instruments out there (and I'm not just being biased). ;)


	14. Volcano

Aww dran. I had this all nice and typed out, about ready to post, and it died. Oh well. I had the actual story. Stupid fanfiction site.

Anywho, I know I missed yesterday. But I decided that I'd rather use the hour it takes to type and load the drabble to study for my AP test, which helped a bit. I survived, so that's good. And I was going to make up yesterday's drabble today, but I went on a much needed (mentally, not tangibly) shopping trip with my mom after school, so... yeah. :D

* * *

Volcano

"Remind me… _why_ exactly are we doing this?" Elizabeth moaned sleepily as she glanced at the clock. The digital red numbers blared 2:30 AM in the darkened room. Chuckling, Will pulled on his long sleeved shirt and crossed the room to where she was sitting on the bed.

"It's going to be worth it, I promise," he told her, hugging her shoulders. She leaned back against him and sighed. It better be worth it. She never woke up this early for anything.

About an hour later, the young couple sat in a cramped bus seat as it bumped along the twisty mountainside, their final destination 10,000 feet above sea level. Elizabeth's head drooped on Will's shoulder as she tried to manage to sleep for even a couple of minutes. But the rocky and twisting roads would not allow that, so she gazed out the window, looking at the still pitch black sky.

"Did you know that Haleakala means house of the sun in Hawaiian?" Will informed her, brandishing a tourist pamphlet.

"God, Will. You're such a tourist!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Choosing to ignore her words, he read on.

"It's fitting, too. The sunrise is absolutely beautiful. We came here when I was seven," he told her, setting down the paper. "I fell asleep on the bus ride up- "

"Lucky you," Elizabeth muttered. Will glared at her. She smirked and raised her eyebrows at him, and, rolling his eyes, he continued.

"As I was saying, I fell asleep on the bus, but waking up that early was completely worth it. The sunrise was indescribable. That was the last trip we took as a family before Mom died." Elizabeth rubbed her husband's shoulder comfortingly. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and they bumped along the rest of the journey to the top of the volcano.

Finally, after about a two hour bus ride (in which Elizabeth had gotten pretty motion sick in the last, more turbulent part), they had arrived. Will grabbed his camera and his jacket and blankets and stood up, heading for the door with Elizabeth following. He stepped out into the chilly morning.

"Ah!" Elizabeth let out a small scream as her skin hit the frigid air. She hurriedly wrapped her blanket around herself. "It's _cold!_" Will laughed and put his arm around her, sharing his body heat. Rather slowly, they made their way up to the observation deck and waited for the sunrise.

"Will," Elizabeth's teeth chattered as she watched the clouds, hoping to see some kind of light and color. "I'm fr-e-e-e-zing." Will smiled sympathetically at her, and gave her his blanket.

"Here. I've stood colder weathers before." Elizabeth winced at him. "Go ahead. I'll be fine." She hesitantly wrapped the extra blanket around herself. Will went behind her and held her, sticking his frozen hands inside the warm folds of the blankets. "It's going to be worth it, Elizabeth." he whispered into her ear. "I promise." Finally, a small sliver of color started to rise from the clouds, blasting the morning fog and the mountain peaks with golden rays. As the sun pushed through the barrier, Will took out his camera (which at first, wouldn't turn on because of the freezing temperature) and snapped pictures. Elizabeth's face broke out into a smile as the sky turned hues of red, orange, pink, purple, and yellow, as if they were watching an artist stroke a huge brush across the sky.

"Wow," she breathed, gazing in awe at the sight before her. Will looked down at her and took her into a hug.

"See, I told you it would be incredible." He kissed her frozen lips, warming them a bit. Elizabeth rested her head against his chest and gazed again at the sky.

"It's beautiful," she sighed. The sky was almost fully light now, the intensity of the colors dulling a bit. Will looked deeply into her brown eyes, the intensity of color still residing there.

"But not as beautiful as you," he said, and kissed her perfect lips again.

* * *

This drabble is based on a true story. Except for the minor fact that I have no (real) boyfriend (too bad fictional characters don't count). But everything else is true. When we were in Maui last summer, we woke up at like 2 in the morning to see the sunrise at Haleakala. It was intensely cold, like 20 degrees with a ridiculous windchill. But it was absolutely beautiful and completely worth the trip. I would sooooo put an amazing link on here of a picture I took, but it won't let me, so PM me (or mention in your review :D:D:D:D) if you want to see it.


	15. Goodbyes

We're keeping short and sweet for the next two days, because I typed them all today because I'm leaving for my band trip and I won't have access to my computer. Mar's going to post em for me while I'm gone. This one's a bit angsty... sorta. I actually got this idea from a pre COTBP story I'm writing. Hopefully I'll have that posted this summer. I've been working on it for about a year now off and on. But yeah.

This is dedicated to Mar, for helping me out. :D

* * *

Goodbyes

I had given a goodbye to my father every time the man visited, which hadn't been often. After a day or two on shore, he would leave to earn a living for us, leaving Mother and I all alone. Every visit was a disappointment, and it only caused my heart to pang with the sadness of knowing that my father was missing all the memories we should have been making together.

I had given a goodbye to my mother, when she died of the plague. It had come unexpectedly and suddenly, leaving me virtually no time to really take care of her. Not that we could have afforded it anyways. One day, she was fine, smiling and working around the house. The next, she was in bed, and less than a month later, she was gone. With every tear I cried for her, the part of my heart reserved for her shattered a little more.

I had given a goodbye to my heart the day I met her, that angel hovering above me. Her golden brown hair was her halo, her voice a sweet melody, her eyes a pool of soul. This goodbye was not a bittersweet one, however. It was given with the hopes that I would someday get something in return. But perhaps it was only hopes that I had held onto.

I had given a goodbye to my occupation, going from a proper blacksmith's apprentice to a pirate. It was in my blood, after all, and she seemed not to care. _Pirate or blacksmith_, she said, _I still love you_. The goodbye to propriety was a goodbye that affected my life forever.

I had given a goodbye to my happiness, that day on the ship. A pirate she was indeed, my fallen angel. What could have caused her to betray me like that? At that, my heart fully shattered, and only one person could ever repair it. But the question was: would she ever do it?

I had given a goodbye to my sanity and honesty. Pirating was indeed in my blood; it came more naturally than I would have expected. Without being able to place my trust in her, I focused on my own plans and burdens. That was a choice that should have been altered, had I known what my destiny had in plans for me.

I had given my goodbye to my life to follow my destiny. I had no choice. This was how it was planned to be: to kill Davy Jones and replace him as captain, my heart locked in a chest, unable to step on land for ten years.

But this goodbye, the goodbye to her for a whole decade, was the worst.


	16. Inopportune Moment

Woo! Band trip today! Heck yessss! I'm posting this wayyyy early today, but I had it written yesterday, so... yeah. It's short and sweet because I was tired last night and I had to write four drabbles. And I'm still a day behind. Oh well. I've kept up for the most part, and I'm proud of that.

* * *

Inopportune Moment

"Well," Will said a bit uncomfortably. Elizabeth scuffed her feet on the ground. This was always the most awkward part of dating: the dropping off at the front door. Elizabeth had gone on a couple of dates with Will, but they had yet to kiss. It wasn't that neither of them wanted to, it was that the opportunity just really hadn't arisen yet. "So…I had fun tonight." Elizabeth laughed.

"You had fun getting beaten by a girl?" Will chuckled.

"What can I say? You're a natural at bowling." They both shared a laugh, and then they were quiet for a few moments. The sounds of crickets chirping echoed through the entryway as they stood there, neither knowing what to say.

"Well, I guess I should be going. Thanks for dinner and bowling, Will." She smiled and turned towards the door.

"Elizabeth," he said suddenly, grabbing her wrist and turning her back towards him.

"Yes?" Her smile was a bit bigger than it normally was, as she hoped that her guess as to why he called her back was true. He seemed to move slowly as he approached her face, taking her head in his hand. His nose brushed against hers slightly, and he leaned in to

_Click._

The two jumped apart instantly, staring at the intruder.

"Oh. Elizabeth. You're home," Elizabeth groaned inwardly as her father stepped out into the cool night air. "Lovely evening. Hello, Mr. Turner." Will nodded sheepishly to the older man. "Elizabeth, I forgot… I needed to have a word with you before you left. Let's go inside." Elizabeth blushed and glanced at Will. He smiled halfheartedly at her and waved as she waved back and was dragged inside. Chuckling at the situation, Will turned and started walking out to his car. _Talk about an inopportune moment,_ he thought, pulling his keys out.

"Will!" Elizabeth ran out to him, and before he knew it, she pressed her lips softly against his. After a moment, they broke apart. "Goodnight, Will." She grinned happily at him and ran back inside. Shaking his head, Will climbed into his car. That would definitely be a first kiss he'd remember for a long time.


	17. Breathe

I got this idea from Mar. She gave me a number, and it corresponded with Breathe. And then she said roller coaster, and I was like YES! So yeah. Like I said two days ago... short and sweet. It's not best quality, but I barely read through these before I posted them. XD

* * *

Breathe

"Elizabeth, it's going to be all right." Will wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's just a roller coaster." Elizabeth threw a glare back at him as she walked towards the car of the Superman, her hands slightly shaking. Elizabeth wasn't a huge fan of amusement parks, and after having a semi-traumatic experience with a roller coaster in her younger years, she hadn't stepped foot on one since. Until today, that is. And this one was a killer. The Superman had no bottom, so your feet were suspended in midair. And it was fast. _Really_ fast. She strapped herself in, making sure that the restraints were holding.

"Elizabeth!" Will sighed exasperatedly. "You're going to be _just fine._" He took her hand from the seat next to her. "Breathe. In. Out. There." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him. This had been his idea from the start, and she had been reluctant to go along with it. She'd rather go on one of the water rides and get wet than a thrilling, stomach-dropping roller coaster that made you scream your head off. But Will had dragged her along all the same, and now, as the attendant came and made sure that everyone was strapped in, she couldn't get off. The roller coaster operator's words about safety barely even registered in her nervous brain, and before she knew it, the ride jolted to a start. They slowly made their way around a bend and started their ascent to the top of the mountain. Will, being the crazy, wild, and daring one, made sure that they had seats in the front row, so Elizabeth got a great view, something she'd rather not have. As they climbed higher and higher, she looked down and put a death grip on Will's hand.

"Will…" she moaned, staring at the impending drop after the peak of the hill. "Will!" He rubbed her hand with his thumb soothingly, all the while trying not to laugh at her.

"WILL!" She started to scream as they hit the peak and plummeted down, gaining speed rapidly. The wind rushed at her long brown hair as they turned one way and the next, looping forwards, backwards, sideways, and then the upside down of a corkscrew part of the track. Her hand was still holding Will's in a death grip and her screamed mingled with the sound of the wheels on the track and the other riders.

"Put your hands up!" Will shouted. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me!" Will wrenched his hands from hers and held his arms in the air and let out a yell. Her small hands grabbed frantically for the handles of the seat. As they fell down another small hill, a flash blinded their eyes. Another twist to the left and a spin to the right and they screeched to a halt. Thudding back against the seat, Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Let's go again!" She heard the voice of her boyfriend from the next seat. Elizabeth scowled.

"I think not, William Turner. There is _no_way you're taking me on another roller coaster." Will laughed.

"This was only the beginning. Just wait until you ride the Poltergeist." Elizabeth widened her eyes as she unbuckled her harness. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Just some background info on this... I got all the ride names from Six Flags Fiesta Texas. The Superman is way fun, but the Poltergeist... that's painful. You're in the car, and they don't tell you when they start the ride, and you accelerate super fast and keep going super fast through this spaghetti-like mass of track. And within like fifty seconds, you're done. It's sooo intense. Hahaha.


	18. West

Not really sure where I got this idea. We're going back to POTC era. I would say they're like 12ish in this.

* * *

West

"Elizabeth, are you _sure_ you know where you're going?" Will sped up his pace to keep up with his best friend who was trekking through the brush of the forest with a wooden sword in one hand and a compass and a map in the other. Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_Yes_ I know where I'm going. I've been here thousands of times. Home is west," Elizabeth consulted her compass, acting smooth like she knew exactly what she was doing. Will stood behind her and glanced over her shoulders. Squinting at the compass, she turned it.

"You don't know where you're going. I knew it. We're lost." Will sighed dejectedly and sat down on a rock.

"We are not lost, Will Turner. We just simply…." Will looked up at her and glared.

"Lost!" he shouted. Kicking a twig, he moaned. "Your father will have my head for this. I knew going on a pirate adventure was a bad idea." Elizabeth threw him a dirty look and glanced at the map again.

"Come on. It's this way." Will eyed her apprehensively. "Oh just come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the left.

About thirty minutes later, Will stopped beside a rock and stared. "Elizabeth," he said uncertainly. "Didn't we pass that rock before?" Elizabeth looked at it.

"Yes," she sighed. "That's it. We're lost." Will took the compass and the map from her hand.

"Wait a second…" he said, and he flipped the map 180 degrees. Studying the map, he looked at the compass. "Come on." They walked in a zigzag pattern for about three minutes, and Will spotted an opening in the forest. "There." Taking her hand, they walked out into the bright sunlight.

"Oh Will!" she cried jubilantly, twirling. "Thank you for saving me. You're my hero." She gave her best friend a hug.

"You're welcome. That's what I'm here for. To keep you out of trouble," he laughed.


	19. Eyes

I'm baaaack! I know, I know. I'm two behind now. But I was completely exhausted yesterday when I got home, and I had like 30 emails to catch up on, not to mention the homework that I should have done on the 7 hour bus ride home. Oh well. I'll make it up this weekend, because we have Friday and Monday off. Of course, I have state solo and ensemble (yikes!) on Saturday, but I'll make time.

And now, on with the show! :D

* * *

Eyes

Holding her sideways in his lap so she was leaning against the armrest on the couch, Will looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes as they scanned across the book she was reading. Ever since he first met her as a child, he had loved her light, honey brown eyes. But there was something different about them today. They were almost a completely different color, with an intense greenish flair to them. It wasn't that he didn't find this color eyes attractive, but he pondered the reason for the change.

"Elizabeth," he asked timidly. His girlfriend, eyes still scanning the page, audibly told him with a quick "Mmm?" that she was listening, at least somewhat. "Why are your eyes green today?" Her eyes paused on the middle of the page, and then she glanced up at him.

"My eyes are green today?" Smiling because he now had her full attention, he nodded.

"Do they change color depending on what you're wearing? And have I failed to notice this for all the years I've known you?" Elizabeth smirked at him and giggled, shaking her head.

"No. Don't worry. You're not as unobservant as you think you are," she laughed, taking his rough hand into her soft one.

"That's good," he sighed in mock relief. "But, then, why are they green today?" Elizabeth eyed him hesitantly before responding.

"They change color according to my mood," she confided, stroking his thumb. Will laughed.

"Well, that will come in handy. Your eyes are a built-in mood ring!" She rolled her eyes.

"Normally, if I'm just content or whatever, they're light brown, but when I'm happy, they sometimes turn various shades of green. I'm not really sure why," she explained. Will studied her eyes, making her face turn a shade of red.

"Then you must be really happy right now," he murmured on seeing her very green-tinged eyes, putting a hand up to stroke her face. She smiled.

"I am because I'm with you," she replied in a whisper, bringing his face to hers in a kiss.

* * *

So this is based off of my good friend Rachel again. Apparently, I get some good ideas from her love life, which is quite a bit busier than my nonexistant one (try about 100x). She has brown eyes, a bit darker than Elizabeth's, and when she's really happy or she likes someone, they turn green. She's not really sure why. They just do. I don't know if it really makes sense scientifically or whatever, but yeah. I've witnessed it... they really do turn green when she's happy. XD


	20. Waves

So I got angsty here. I'm not really sure why. This is just the first idea that popped into my head here at 10:00 at night (which, for an already ver sleep deprived teenager who definitely gets grumpy and crabby without like 8 hours of sleep, is kind of late). It's kind of short, but I think it turned out rather nicely, but I'll let you be the judge of that.

This is dedicated to my little pirate sis Scuff (aka Tayer), because I can. :D

* * *

Waves

_It was the waves that brought them together that fateful day on the crossing from England as a young boy floated unconscious on a wooden board, but, now, it was the waves that tore them apart. _

A small boat was position up the beach unoccupied, all its contents taken to a secret alcove. Upon the black rocks sat a chest, one that contained a precious treasure, and thrown unceremoniously on top was his leather jacket. The two sets of footprints in the sand were a trail leading from the shore to behind the rocks, perfectly spaced from each other. Two swords were crossed nearby, a sight that symbolized their union and wholeness, spending the hours of sunlight together. Two pairs of shoes, one small and dainty and the other tall and masculine, rested next to each other on the ground. His red shirt sat tangled and disheveled a foot away, pulled off in haste in the midst of passion. Her dress was not far from that, less wrinkled than the shirt, for he had removed it slowly and carefully as not to ruin its beauty. The slight, cool breeze, hinted with the warmth of the sun and the saltiness of the sea, sent shivers down two bare backs as they laid entwined on the blanket. In the distance, the magnificent ship, swaying up and down with the waves, waited anxiously, knowing that it was only a matter of minutes before he would have to return to fulfill his duty. Beyond that, the horizon glimmered as the orange and yellow sun descended to its depths, determined to snail its way down the sky to give the lovers time with each other.

Two minds processed that their time was up. Two bodies did not want to let go. Two hearts ached with love and longing. Two souls opened to each other. Two hands clasped as a last effort to hold on. But two eyes filled with tears, for they knew that it was time for him to go.

_It was the waves that brought them together that fateful day on the crossing from England as a young boy floated unconscious on a wooden board, but, now, it was the waves that tore them apart._


	21. Chaperone

Eeeep! I'm getting nervous for tomorrow, which is probably why this didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. And I'm tired. Oh well.

Wish me lots and lots of luck at state Solo and Ensemble Festival. I definitely need it. O.o

* * *

Chaperone

Elizabeth tried to pull away from Will's linked arm so she could hold his hand instead, but his iron arm held strong. Since the beginning of their courtship, Elizabeth had battled to push through the boundaries of propriety, but, as was usual, Will did not allow it in public. _I'm lucky enough even to be courting you,_ he had told her one day, _so I don't plan on messing that up any time soon. _When they were out in society, Will was determined to let everyone know that they were what a proper couple should be. When they were alone, however, in those rare moments that were mostly secretive and late at night, he was more loose and open. Sometimes she hated him for that, but in a strange way, it made her love him even more. Love was funny like that. Still struggling against his arm, Elizabeth finally broke free, and, quickly, she wove her fingers with his. He shot her an exasperated look and tried to remove his hand, but she gripped tighter. Why shouldn't she hold his hand? They were courting. There was nothing wrong with a little body contact. And it was so much more intimate than linking arms. But, she guessed, that was why it was so severely frowned upon.

"Miss. Miss!" Elizabeth's maid Estrella came up behind the young couple and pulled them to the side. "Beg your pardon, miss, but I don't think your father would approve of that." Elizabeth huffed and rolled her eyes, maintaining her hold on Will's worn and rough blacksmith hand. She hadn't even wanted a chaperone to accompany them. After all, they were just walking through the city. But her father didn't entirely trust her alone with Will, so they were stuck with being followed on their outings.

"Bloody society," she grumbled to herself. She wouldn't let propriety win. It had been her mortal enemy since she was a child, and she had defended herself quite well from it over the years. She would not let it win now. Choosing to ignore her chaperone's word of advice, she led Will off into the street again. He chuckled and smiled down at his stubborn fiancée.

"Maybe you should do as she says, love," he whispered to her, kissing her hand. She glared at him.

"No." He gently pried her soft hand from his. She started to protest, but he stopped her with a hand in the air.

"Not here, Elizabeth." She frowned and took his arm again. Turning into her ear, he indiscreetly murmured, "But tonight, meet me on our beach." She smiled, her honey brown eyes twinkling in the hot Caribbean sun.


	22. Ankles

Happy AWE day!! I meant to post these a lot earlier, but I went to a friend's house to swim for most of the day and only just got home. This one and the next are kind of short and not that great, but the very last one is pretty good. I'm pretty proud of myself for actually writing all 25 drabbles. I've really only taken on one challenge, and it was a one-shot. This was a big accomplishment for me, and I really want to thank all of you who reviewed. That really kept me going. :D

And now, without further ado, I give you _Ankles_.

* * *

Ankles

"Elizabeth, I don't think this is such a great idea," Will voiced uncertainly as his best friend pulled off her shoes. Rolling her eyes, she snorted rather unladylike.

"You never think anything's a great idea," she laughed, tossing her stockings onto the sand. "I want to go swimming, so why should anything stop me?"

"Elizabeth, it's not _proper_," he sighed and looked away, frustrated. "We're almost fifteen. It's really not right for us to be playing like this anymore." At this, she turned to him, her feet bare.

"You're right. We are almost fifteen. It isn't right for us to still be playmates. But until the day that my father forbids me to see you, I'm going to do it. You're my best friend, Will," she told him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not about to abandon you." He smiled at that. If only she knew how he really felt…

Elizabeth undid her blue gown and threw it unceremoniously onto the rocks, leaving her in her thick cotton shift. Will sighed again at his predicament.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you are less than properly dressed in my presence. I can see your ankles!" She let out a huff of air before diving into the water with a splash.

"There. Now you can't." He looked down at her in the water, eyebrows raised with a look saying _I'm not going to do this_. "Oh, William Turner. For God's sake, will you please just hang propriety for once in your life?" She floated back in the water, letting it hold her weight.

"No." He crossed his arms. She attacked him with a splash.

"Well, seeing as I'm already wet, there's really nothing you can do about it now. I can't put on my gown until I've dried. You might as well just join me." Will glared at her while she put on her most innocent of faces.

"Fine." And, pulling off his white shirt, he dived into the cool blue depths of the water and joined his friend.


	23. DVDs

Story behind this: I was at my friend's house swimming, but I didn't feel too great, so I went inside with her two younger sisters who are also great friends of mine. We were bored and tired of the hot Texas sun, so we watched old Disney movies on VHS. First, we watched Mulan, and we were going to watch Lion King, but we ended up watching Anastasia instead (not Disney, but whatever). I loved those animated Disney movies. Good times. XD

And I'm dedicating this to Bailey, my friend's younger sister, because she's awesome like that and I've always loved her name. That's why I stole it. :D

* * *

DVDs

Putting the DVD in the player, he grabbed one of the quilts off of the chair and went to where his wife and daughter were laying on the couch. He smiled down at his family and sat next to them, wrapping the quilt around them snugly and pulling them into his arms.

"Are you ready for this, Bailey?" he asked his daughter, placing a kiss on her curly brown hair. She nodded eagerly and settled back against Elizabeth's stomach. Elizabeth smiled down at her two-year-old daughter and then up at her husband. He had adapted so well to family life. It melted her heart to see her soul mate pick up their child and hug her or tickle her. He made such a wonderful father.

The family settled in as the TV screen flashed the colors of the Disney movie. Every child had to see the classic animated movies. They were what made childhood. Elizabeth had picked out _The Little Mermaid_ because, even at two years old, Bailey loved the water, just like her parents. Although Elizabeth was a little worried that the little one would find the movie scary, she thought that it would be a good movie to watch as a family, and it was one of the few animated Disney movies she had on DVD.

The young couple paid more attention to Bailey than to the movie, watching as her face lit up with the bright colors, upbeat songs, and captivating characters on the screen. She particularly loved Sebastian. But, about halfway through the movie, Bailey's small head had lolled onto her shoulder as she slept peacefully. Will motioned towards Elizabeth, and she nodded.

"We should get her to bed," Will whispered softly. Elizabeth carefully sat up and allowed Will to pick her up. Carefully, he carried her to her bed, pulling the covers back and tucking her in.

"Goodnight," Elizabeth kissed her daughter's forehead and moved towards the doorway. Will knelt down to the bed, brushing Bailey's long, wispy curls away from her face. Elizabeth watched as he stroked her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my angel." Elizabeth smiled at him as he stood, her heart full of love for her family in front of her.


	24. Shakespeare

Ugh, well, since I _apparently_ can't count tonight, I whipped this out in five minutes. Don't kill me. It's 11:11. XD

PS: This is POTC era... just so you know.

* * *

Shakespeare

"Elizabeth… how many times have you read that book?" her husband Will asked as he regarded its tattered and torn state. Without looking up she sighed.

"I don't know. I don't normally keep track of how many times I read a book." She glanced up at him, a little annoyed, before returning to its words. Will wrapped his arms around her shoulders and read from behind her.

"_Romeo and Juliet. _Such a sad story," he commented. Elizabeth snapped the book shut.

"Well, yes. It is a tragedy, after all," she told him, her voice raised in an annoyance.

"Yes, indeed. I'm just glad our story didn't turn out like that." He kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her neck. Elizabeth leaned into his attentions.

"I am too. Our story has a happy ending," she whispered.

"No, love. Our story isn't over yet." She smiled up at him and claimed his lips in a kiss.


	25. Anniversary

Huzzah! I have finished! YESSS! This is the last one! And I think it's fitting that I did Anniversary as the last one, seeing as it is the anniversary of AWE, WE wedding, Norrie's death, etc etc. And I got this idea yesterday when watching AWE at 8 oclock, because exactly a year ago at that time, I was watching it for the first time. I just thought that was cool. Anyways, I saw the Parlay scene, and said to myself, "Self, if Davy Jones can do it, why can't Will?" ;) It's a bit wame and cheesy, but what the heck.

* * *

Anniversary

"Jack, _where_ are you taking me?" Elizabeth huffed as she half ran to keep up with his brisk pace. She had woken up early this morning, as she couldn't sleep due to the absence of a certain person from her bed. It had been that way for 8 years now, but it was this day every year, their anniversary, that hurt the most. Tears running down her face, she had taken out the chest and talked to it, her heart aching painfully, remembering their one day together and all the days after that she spent without him. _Two years_, she thought, _Only two more years until we can be together again._ And that's when she had heard the knock on the front door.

Elizabeth hadn't seen Jack since she settled down on land when her son Liam was born, so it was only natural that her reaction be that of surprise when she opened the door and saw him standing there. After hastily apologizing for the earliness of his arrival, Jack left a crew member with Liam and dragged her off.

Jack never gave a reply to her question, and instead quickened his pace again. The sun was rising slowly from the horizon, illuminating the dark earth with rays of light. The beach and shore were now visible, and Elizabeth gasped as she saw two ships anchored a ways off of shore: the _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman._

"Wha-?" Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, looking confused. Jack turned around.

"Come on, luv. He doesn't have much time." Still registering this information in her head, she followed him down the bluff onto the shore.

"Elizabeth!" Her eyes filled with tears as she saw her husband near the shoreline.

"Will!" Picking up her skirts, she ran as fast as she could towards him, laughing and crying at the same time. When she had arrived in front of him, he pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her passionately, closing his eyes in bliss as he felt her lips melt against his. After a few moments, they pulled away.

"Wha-? How?" She stammered, looking up into his dark brown eyes. He laughed and placed a finger over her lips.

"Happy anniversary, my love," he whispered, kissing her again. Her eyes trailed from the ship to the shoreline, where she spied a train of buckets leading from the dingy floating in the water to where Will was standing in a much larger bucket. He looked into her eyes and saw them brightened at the revelation.

"Seems I learned a few things from Jones after all," he chuckled. Elizabeth ran her hands down his muscled chest, sighing. "Gibbs died last night in his sleep," he informed her. Elizabeth frowned at this news. "But when I came by to ferry his soul, Jack had this brilliant idea."

"It 'appens sometimes," Jack voiced from behind them. Elizabeth laughed.

"Thank you, Jack," she called over her shoulder. "But when do you have to leave?" She gazed up at the love of her life sadly. Will sighed, kissing her again.

"I wish I could stay, Elizabeth," he whispered, a hint of a tear in his eyes because of the nearness of his heart. "I really wish I could. But I can't." He pulled her in for a hug, burying his face into her long golden-brown hair.

"I know," she whispered back, a tear running down her cheek. "I'll tell Liam you said hello." Will pulled back, baffled.

"Liam?" Elizabeth smiled, her tear-stained cheeks shining in the sun.

"Our son. He looks so much like you," she told him. Will stroked her cheek, his smile brighter than the morning sky.

"We have a son?" Elizabeth nodded with a grin. Will let out a joyful laugh and placed another kiss on her swollen lips.

"Elizabeth, will you tell him that I love him, and that I never wanted to leave?" Elizabeth nodded solemnly.

"I do every day." Will glanced over his shoulder, and then turned back to his wife. She sighed, knowing it was time.

"I love you," she said, pulling him into one last kiss. He broke away after a moment and turned his head to her ear.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon."


End file.
